cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Communist Republics
* Libertarian Socialist Federation ; * Socialist Workers Front * Terran Empire * Arizona Bloc * KDF Trader bloc ; * Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism |teamsenate = |forumurl = http://cnucr.boardforum.ca/forum.htm |joinurl = http://cnucr.boardforum.ca/membership-applications-f1/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/CN-UCR |ircchannel = #CN-UCR |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = August 25, 2012 |totalnations = 30 |totalstrength = 880,576 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 29,353 |totalnukes = 217 |aidslots = 49 / 155 |rank = 90 |score = 3.72 }} The Union of Communist Republics (UCR) is a Red Team alliance built upon the principles of communism in its various forms and the peaceful spread of communism and socialism throughout all of cybernations. The Union of Communist Republics also advocates freedom from oppression of those alliances and nations whom only seek to exploit their members and enact repression. Along with these core principles, the UCR also selflessly dedicates its economic and military resources to the defense of unaligned nations from tech raiders, and other imperialist entities. History Not much is known of its history other than that the alliance has suffered from internal matters throughout the later half of 2009. In regards to allies, the UCR is known to have strong ties with the Soviet Union. The ICB-UCR War garnered much interest in the UCR and her politics given the unfair circumstances surrounding the event. During the war, the UCR received strong support from the Soviet Union. After the war ended, the alliance founder Nikita Gregarin returned and staged a coup d'état to over throw the leadership at the time. These events almost threw the alliance into a total civil war. After the posting of a strongly-worded statement by Comrade Tillistan, supported by the general membership, declaring that any civil military action would be met with a unified military response from the general membership, it was concluded that no civil war would transpire. After realizing that no solution would result from rallying allies to war, both sides of the coup held a "democratic style" election to choose who would resume the role of premier. During these elections, it was announced that Nikita Gregarin was elected by majority to resume the role of Premier of the Union of Communist Republics. However, towards the end of January 2010, a failed coup took place to attempt to overthrow Nikita Gregarin from office. Despite the coup's failure, an alliance vote of no confidence was held and the Premier and Party Chairman were voted out of power. Nikita Gregarin, the Premier of the UCR, left the alliance following this, while the Party Chairman, Slonq, remained. Elections were held and RA2Leader became the new Premier. Since then the alliance has become more organized and powerful thanks to new economical and military programs. As of February 2012 elections have been held in the UCR and Zeroremorse former Commissar of Foreign Affairs was named Premier of the UCR after RA2Leader stepped down of his own free will. With that the alliance moved on to sign an MDoAP with INT upgrading them from a protectorate to an equal partner and helped found the Arizona ODP bloc alongside the Terran Empire, Christian Coalition of Countries, Shadow Accord, and Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism. Shortly afterwards improving relations with TTE by signing an individual ODP treaty with them. Constitution Article I: Membership Article I, Section I: Applications To Join the Union of Communist Republics an applicant must: *Register on UCR's offsite forum *Change their in-game Alliance Affiliation to “Union of Communist Republics” *Change their team color to Red (unless exempted by the Premier) *Fill out the requested application forum(s) on the UCR forums *Not be on any alliance's target list(s) *Not be in the state of war with any nation All applications to the UCR will be handled by the Premier (or the Commissars) who may accept, reject, or refer any applications to the General Assembly. Article I, Section II: Komsomol After an applicant's application is approved, he or she will be at the rank of "Komsomol". Approximately, 5 days after joining, a test will be issued to the nation by the People's Commissar for Education. The test consists of 10 questions to measure your knowledge of CN basics. Getting a 70% or higher is required for promotion to full member. Article I, Section III: Expulsion Any member may be expelled or otherwise punished, upon trial and conviction by the CPUCR, for reasons including, but not limited to: *Declarations of war on an UCR member or ally *Unauthorized declarations of war on any nation *Membership in another alliance *Forwarding information to other alliances *Disobeying the lawful order of a superior, or the Court *Desertion in war *Actions unbecoming of an UCR member Article II: Government Article I, Section I: Premier The Premier is in charge of the running of the UCR. He is to ensure the smooth running of the alliance and generally decides the policy that the UCR follows. The Premier has the power to appoint government members and rules the alliance. Article II, Section II: Commissars Commissar of Defense This position has the task of controlling the military of the UCR and ensuring that the UCR is safe from attack and that all hostile nations are disposed of quickly and efficiently. Commissar of Finance This position is in charge of promoting the growth of the UCR and handles the dispatching of aid throughout the alliance. The Commissar of Finance handles tech deals, aid programs, and aid requests. Commissar of Foreign Affairs This position is in charge of negotiating and improving relations with other alliances as well as representing the UCR. Commissar of Internal Affairs This position is in charge of the everyday events of the alliance. The Commissar of Internal Affairs also oversees the other departments and their duties, the recruitment and admissions process, and the education of new members. Article II, Section III: General Assembly of the Union of Communist Republics The General Assembly is the main government body of the UCR and is composed of all member nations. It has the task of voting on legislation for the alliance, electing government, and removing government through a vote of no confidence. Unless otherwise stated any votes by the General Assembly shall take 72 hours and/or shall be determined by a simple majority rules. Article II, Section IV: Vote of No Confidence “Vote of No Confidence” is the process by which a member of the government is removed from their position by a General Assembly vote. A motion for a Vote of No Confidence must be submitted with the names of at least five supporters and the reason for the vote. The governmental duties, privileges, and powers of a government member subject to a Vote of No Confidence shall be suspended until the conclusion of a vote of No Confidence. Article III: Military and War Article III, Section I: General Military Code A. No member of the Union of Communist Republics shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not explicitly authorized by the Premier or the People's Commissar of Defense. B. Members are obligated to follow military orders issued by the Premier, the People's Commissar of Defense or military staff. C. Resignation or Surrender in war by individual members without authorization shall be considered desertion and will be punished as such. D. Tech Raiding is not allowed under any circumstances E. Any aid to foreign nations at war must be approved by the Premier or People's Commissar of Defense. F. Nuclear weapons shall not be used unless authorized by the Premier or the People's Commissar of Defense. G. In accordance with the Tillistan Initiative, all nations over 2000 nation strength need to have a warchest. The amount of the warchest should be a minimum of 18 days of tax collection at 28% income tax rate. Nations under 2000 strength are strongly encouraged to have a warchest, but are not required to. In addition to having a warchest, nations will be required to report their warchest when asked by the Premier, People's Commissar of Defense or People's Commissar for Finance. Article III, Section II: Alliance Warfare A. The UCR will not commit unprovoked acts of aggression and shall only commit to war in response to acts of aggression, real or threatened, against the UCR, or her allies. B. In the event of such acts of violence, the Premier, or in his absence, the People's Commissar of Defense, shall move for a declaration of war by presenting all necessary reasoning and recorded events to the CPUCR for review. Upon appropriate review, the CPUCR shall have 24 hours to vote and determine whether or not a declaration of war is appropriate. A declaration of war will be presented if the vote receives a simple majority in favor. C. The CPUCR will declare peace via a similar 24 hour vote after reviewing the peace terms. If White Peace is given the Premier has the power to accept it without a CPUCR vote. D. During times of open war the Premier, People's Commissar of Defense, or any other military staff members may designate target(s) free to attack for any period of time. Article III, Section III: Martial Law The Premier is given unrestricted control of the alliance; with the only exception being the constitution cannot be changed or thrown out, only suspended. Martial Law can be declared in situations where the ability to maintain order and security, and provide essential services is compromised. The Premier may declare martial law for no more than a week unless approved by the General Assembly. The Premier needs no approval to end Martial Law. Martial Law will be reviewed every two months (if it does extend beyond two months) by the General Assembly, who will then give vote to extend martial law, or discontinue it. Article III, Section IV: Trial and Punishment A. Any nation found breaking the constitution and/or engaging in inappropriate or disruptive conduct shall be tried by the Premier, and Commissars of the UCR. The Trial shall be presented as fairly as possible with the accused being allowed to explain their actions. During the next 72 hours anyone is allowed to present evidence related to the trial at hand and discussion shall take place concerning the case. At the end of discussion a vote takes place for 24 hours with a simple majority vote being required to determine whether the person on trial is guilty or not guilty along with the punishment that is appropriate for his actions. B. Member nations have the right of appeal should they be tried and convicted. In the case of appeal the trial shall go to the General Assembly following similar procedures as those outlined above. Member nations also have the right of appeal should new evidence come to light that can prove their innocence; evidence presented in the original trial will be reviewed in the appeal. Article IV: Amendments and Disbandment Article IV, Section I: Amendments Any member of the Union of Communist Republics may propose amendments to the Constitution. A majority vote of the member nations is required to ratify amendments to the Constitution. Article IV, Section II: Disbandment To disband the Union of Communist Republics, a 2/3rd super majority vote of the member nations is required. . International Relations See also * Category:Leftism